This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to edge folding machines, that is folding machines of the type which operate on margins of workpieces, e.g. shoe uppers, to fold over a portion of such workpiece presented to the machine.
Edge folding machines are primarily used for two distinct operations: firstly, for an edge folding operation, in which a marginal portion of a workpiece is folded over on itself, and, secondly, for an edge binding operation, in which a portion of binding tape previously attached to the margin of the workpiece, e.g. by stitching, is folded over the edge of the workpiece and is secured to the workpiece margin.
Customarily the folded over portion, whichever operation is carried out, is secured to the workpiece margin by adhesive. Usually, the adhesive is supplied to the workpiece through a so-called creaser foot of the machine. Machines having such a creaser foot are usually referred to as "cementing and folding machines."
Although machines for carrying out a folding operation and machines for carrying out a binding operation usually have a large number of parts in common, it has been the practice in the past to supply separate machines for the two distinct operations. The essential difference between the parts required for these operations is that, for folding, a so-called gauge finger is used, which, when in an operative position, co-operates with a shaped gauge between the finger and the block thus to initiate a fold in the workpiece margin, while, for binding, a so-called binding finger is used, against which the edge of the workpiece abuts, with the binding tape passing beneath the finger; for this latter purpose, a generally flat gauge block is used, having a groove which lies beneath the binding finger.
In both cases, adhesive is then applied in the area of the fold, a so-called lip turner folds the portion over, whereafter the fold is consolidated by a presser arrangement, e.g. hammer and anvil arrangement, which serves also to feed the work through the machine.
For binding, a wiper element is usually also provided, mounted for movement just in advance of the hammer and anvil arrangement to ensure a "tight" fold. For folding, a snipping knife may be provided by which the portion to be folded can be progressively snipped; snipping usually takes place when an "inside" curve of a workpiece margin is being folded.
Because of the different uses to which the gauge finger on the one hand and the binding finger on the other hand are put, it is generally considered desirable to vary the movement thereof into and out of an operative position. Thus, when a gauge finger is used for a folding operation, it is desirable to give the workpiece maximum access to "ride up" the shaped gauge block; this is especially the case, for example, where a seam runs transversely of the margin of the workpiece. In such a case, therefore, it is desirable that the gauge finger is retracted not only heightwise of the gauge block which movement alone would in no way act to enlarge the width of the gap between the guage finger and guage block, but also laterally relative to the guage block, in order that the gap can thus be enlarged; such movement heightwise and laterally will be hereinafter referred to as "up-and-away" movement. In a binding operation, on the other hand, it is most desirable that the operator can gauge where the edge of the workpiece, as opposed to the binding tape, will lie in the machine for a binding operation, so that it is desirable that the binding finger moves heightwise only relative to the gauge block; such movement is hereinafter referred to as "vertical (or substantially vertical) movement." Furthermore it will be appreciated that, if the binding finger were to effect an up-and-away movement, it could well interfere with the movement of a workpiece by the operator into an operating condition, in that it could trap the workpiece against the gauge block.
In order to convert a folding machine for a binding operation, therefore, a relatively complex attachment has been provided, in the past, which attachment provides for vertical sliding movement of the binding finger. In using this attachment, however, the gauge has to be removed. Thus, the operation of changing from folding to binding, or vice versa, has to be carried out by a mechanic rather than the usual operator, and furthermore the machine is out of use for a relatively long period, thereby giving rise to a loss of production.
It is therefore one of the various objects of the present invention to provide an improved edge folding machine in which the change from a binding operation to a folding operation, or vice versa, can readily be made by the operator of the machine with the minimum of loss of production.
There is hereinafter described in detail, to illustrate the present invention by way of example, an edge folding machine, hereinafter called "the illustrative machine," this illustrative machine comprising a work table, a support arranged above the work table by which a creaser foot can be supported for movement into and out of an operative position, a carrier which is mounted above the work table and on which a gauge can be mounted for co-operating, when in an operative position, with a gauge block mounted on the work table, and workpiece feeding means in the form of a hammer and anvil arrangement which is also effective to complete and consolidate the folding over of a portion of the workpiece, whether, as in a folding operation, a marginal portion folded over on itself, or, in a binding operation, a binding tape folded over on the workpiece margin.
The carrier for the finger element, to which a selected finger element can be readily secured by a single screw, and can thus readily be exchanged by the operator, is mounted either for up-and-away movement (as hereinbefore defined) relative to the gauge block, or for vertical (or substantially vertical) movement relative thereto, whereby to bring a finger element mounted on the carrier into and out of its operative position. Furthermore, the illustrative machine comprises actuator means for effecting movement of the carrier as aforesaid, and selector means whereby either up-and-away movement (as hereinbefore defined) of the carrier or vertical (or substantially vertical) movement thereof can be selected to take place under the action of the actuator means as aforesaid.
To this end, the carrier of the illustrative machine is supported by two spaced-apart mountings one of which is adjustable so as to vary the path of movement of the carrier under the action of the actuator means. Furthermore, the selector means comprises locking means whereby such adjustable mounting can be locked in a selected condition, whereby the carrier is constrained to move along a desired path of movement. In the illustrative machine, the adjustable mounting comprises a pin-and-slot connection, and the selection means is so arranged that a pin of said connection can be operatively connected with a selected slot portion of said connection, the arrangement being such that, according to such selection, either up-and-away movement or vertical (or substantially vertical) movement relative to the gauge block can be effected as aforesaid.
The two spaced-apart mountings for the carrier are provided by two lever arrangements, one of which is connected to the carrier by the pin-and-slot connection and the other by a further pivotal connection, the two lever arrangements themselves being mounted for pivotal movement on a frame portion of the machine.
The pin-and-slot connection referred to above comprises two pins and two slots, one pin being accommodated in each slot. The locking means is effective selectively to cause one pin of such pin-and-slot connection to be secured in position at the end of its associated slot, and thus to provide a further pivotal connection for the carrier, while the other pin is free to move along its own slot, and vice versa.
The pins are accommodated in pin-receiving holes provided in the carrier, the slots associated with the pins being provided in the one lever arrangement. The pin-receiving holes are spaced at different distances from the pivotal connection of the carrier with said other lever arrangement, whereby the distance between the two pivotal connections can thus be varied. In this manner, according to the pin selected, either up-and-away movement (as hereinbefore defined) of the carrier relative to the gauge block can be effected, or vertical (or substantially vertical) movement relative thereto.
The locking means of the illustrative machine comprises a locking lever mounted on the same pivot as said one lever arrangement, the locking lever having an aperature provided with two recess portions in each of which one of the pins can be accommodated, the arrangement being such that when one pin is accommodated in the recess portion provided therefor, the other pin is free to move in said aperture, and vice versa. Relative adjusting movement between the locking lever and said one lever arrangement is thus effective to cause one or other of the pins to be selectively locked in position as foresaid. Furthermore, the two recess portions are differently spaced from the pivot of said one lever arrangement.
The illustrative machine also comprises means, including a spring finger, for securing the locking lever and said one lever arrangement in adjustment position. The locking lever is also provided with a handle, which extends through a guard member of the machine, to be readily accessible to the operator, whereby the operator can select up-and-away movement of the carrier or vertical (or substantially vertical) movement thereof, in accordance with the operation to be performed.
The actuator means of the illustrative machine is effective to move the carrier for the finger element as aforesaid and also to move the creaser foot support of the machine heightwise thereof, said support carrying a first abutment member arranged to engage a second abutment member which is carried by the carrier for the finger element, the arrangement being such that, by engagement of two abutment members, heightwise movement of the creaser foot support is effective to cause movement of the carrier for the finger element also. For varying the amount of movement of the carrier under the action of the actuator means through the movement of the creaser foot support, one of said abutments is constituted by a pin having an eccentric portion which is arranged to engage the other abutment member, rotation of the pin being thus effective to vary the relationship between said portion and the other abutment member and thus to vary the amount of movement of the carrier. In the illustrative machine, the pin with the eccentric portion is mounted on the creaser foot support.
The creaser foot support comprises a member mounted for pivotal movement on a frame portion of the machine, the actuator means comprising an operator-actuated lever, e.g. a knee-operated lever or a treadle, connected to said member by means of a cable. In addition, the actuator means also comprises a hand-operated lever which acts on said member independently of the operator-actuated lever. Furthermore, said other lever arrangement by which the carrier for the finger element is supported is provided with an extension constituting auxiliary actuator means, in the form of a further hand-operated lever, which is effective to move the carrier independently of the creaser foot support.
When it is desired to change from a folding operation, to a binding operation in the illustrative machine, it will therefore be appreciated that the operator merely has to remove one finger element and replace it with an appropriate finger element, and in addition to replace the gauge block with one suitable for the operation to be performed, the gauge block also being secured in the work table by a single screw, and finally the operator has also to alter the position of the locking lever. The machine is now ready for the selected operation to be performed.